Daisy-020
Early Life Born on the Planet of Mars, Daisy was a quiet and reserved child, not thinking much of her future as a young child. She was an avid runner and enjoyed hide and seek with most times coming out victorious. She was so good at stealth infact, it landed her a job, however, it was not a job she asked for, or applied for, she was forcefully conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program at the age of 6. During the kidnapping of Daisy, her Mother walked in moments after the kidnapping but didnt notice a thing as ONI replaced Daisy with a flash clone, that would later die 9 months later due to Heart Failure. Daisy enjoyed different hobbies such as sport, often taking a great interest in Soccer, maybe that would be her dream if she wasn't abducted by ONI to serve in the SPARTAN-II Program. Early Conscription Life Daisy, like all the other Spartan-II conscripts were taken to the planet Reach where they would begin some of the most grueling training known to mankind. During the early days of her training, she met and befriended Adam-S017, Jake-S021 and Billy-S118. Together they would form Sigma Team. Daisy was gifted in the arts of Obstacle Courses and CQC, often coming in either first or second place during exercises.However, her shyness would hinder her efforts as a leader, something the trainers tried to get out of her, even her own team-mates would meet no fruition in easing her of the Shyness. Augmentation Procedures Like another person in Sigma Team, Adam-S017, Daisy failed one augmentation procedure that saw trainees become 7' tall. She stayed at a small height of 5'11. She also failed some other augmentations but after Halsey was able to cure the ailments, she was sent back to her team and recovered nicely. Battle Of Earth Daisy was deployed with Adam-S017 and John-117 to Earth during the Human-Covenant War, Adam and Daisy would split away from The Master Chief after arriving on Earths Surface and were redepoyed to missions in Europe and Asia, after hearing after the slipspace rupture over New Mombassa, Daisy was upset at the thought that her childhood friend John-117 might've died in the battle. The thought consumed her mind for days, making her even more shy and reserved. During the Battle of Earth when Adam and Daisy were deployed to Asia, they had to fight off a Covenant Task Force that was trying to invade and Capture valuable UNSC Property, After days of relentless fighting and numerous casualties on both sides, The Spartan Team prevailed after UNSC reinforcements were redirected to their location. After recieiving new Orders to search for surviving ODST and Marine Teams in New Mombassa, Daisy broke down in tears incase she would come across her dead Spartan-II John-117, not knowing that he survived the Slipspace Rupture. She scouted the outskirts of New Mombassa, not knowing that ODSTs were still alive in New Mombassa, She later relocated with Adam-S017 after a few days of searching, however they did manage to rescue an ODST team of 3, one being severely injured but was brought back to a stable condition by Adam-S017. TBC Category:Class I Spartan-IIs